Los juegos del silencio
by Faustard
Summary: A veces seguir adelante cuesta. El paso de la infancia efímera hacia la madurez. El cambio de la niñez a la juventud temprana. Las dudas, los sueños, las pasiones tempranas. Los pensamientos más profundos de Italia.


Mi primer fic. Deseo que os juste. Esta será la primera historieta de una serie que tengo pensada.

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

_Dedicado a Mimi._

* * *

><p>Siempre me han dicho soñador. Siempre me han tratado a patadas. Siempre me han valorado mal. Es tan duro todo. Me cuesta continuar adelante. El tiempo ha ido sanando las heridas y ha ido abriendo otras. Mal por mal. La vida es un camino de navajas.<p>

En los momentos más solos y aborrecidos de mi vida siempre he tratado de intentar esconder ese vacío; esa amargura tan profunda que tengo, esa pesadilla infantil que me persigue. Intento siempre esconder las cosas, siempre quedarme con la parte buena de los hechos. Pero cuesta. Cuesta seguir adelante.

Me siento solo. Nunca había estado igual. Siempre despreocupado, en las nubes. No sé que me ocurre. Siento una gran morriña. ¿Estoy enamorado? No, imposible. Bueno, no sabría definirlo. Es cómo una gran cadena que me tiene atado.

Pienso mucho en él. No, tonterías. Es todo imaginación mía. A ver, es cierto que él tiene personalidad, una energía diferente, que destaca de entre todos. Pero no estoy enamorado de él. Y si lo estoy debo dudar entonces.

Lo admiro. Si. Eso es cierto. Lo admiro. Coloso. Relámpago. Fuego. Es energía pura, el motor de un sinfín de fábricas y locomotoras. Inteligente y astuto. Listo cómo el hambre. Es puro, blanco cómo la nieve y dorado cómo el trigo en verano.

Blanco cómo el azúcar de los pasteles de nata y dorado cómo las estrellas brillantes en las noches de verano. Bueno, basta ya. Él es, digamos que es el. Es… guapo. Si, a ver es cierto, es guapo. ¿Guapo? Guapo es poco. Guapísimo. No hay hombre igual.

Esta mañana me ha dado cuenta. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, me encontrado con su figura. No le he saludado, estaba distraído. Él me gritó de buenas maneras. "Buenos días Italia." Y yo seguí bajando y yendo más rápido y alegre, desde el piso de abajo le contesté. "Adiós, adiós." No me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Qué bobo soy. Qué idiota. Me lo dicen a menudo. Le debería de haber soltado "Buenos días", "¿cómo va?" "qué buen día hace". En fin, soy muy bobo.

Lo he visto arreglando el motor de su coche. Estaba jugando a pelota. Qué divertido resulta jugar al futbol una vez acabado los estudios. Me dirigí hacia allí después de chutar la pelota en el garaje, como excusa. El ruido de la pelota le hizo volverse contra mí. "¡Niño! ¡La pelota fuera!" Entonces agarre el balón y me lo quede mirando. Estaba sudando, y en su cuerpo de atleta caían lágrimas de sudor. Al brillar del sol está más guapo creo yo. Luego, después de un buen rato puso las llaves al coche, después de abrir el capó y tocar allí y al otro lado. Es serio y frío como una roca de río. Pero lo quiero por el hecho de ser tan diferente a mí.

Luego a la hora de comer hemos estado hablando un poco. El hombre no es que tenga luces que digamos, mucha pose y pocas nueces. Que si no sé que el petróleo sube de precio, que cuestan más hacer coches, que la cosa está muy mal, que los países se ponen tensos y luego hay peleas. En fin. Un hombre de estos educados que discuten de política en mesa. Se me ha quedado mirando un buen rato. Tenemos casi la misma edad; él me supera por un par de años. Pero me quede atrás con los estudios y él ha acabado carrera y ahora trabaja. Soy cortito en los estudios, me cuestan. Qué cosa tan tonta piensa él, pero me cuesta. Él poco presume a diferencia de otros. No sé, tiene algo que me encanta. Su carácter, que parece fachada pero es más de lo que parece. Cuando le sacaba temas sobre el futbol o sobre los gatos de los vecinos y mis visitas al campo, él, el señor que me cuida, tan preocupado por el mundo que me suelta que eso son tonterías, que eso son pamplinas, cosas de niño pequeño. No entiendo. ¿Y el petróleo? ¿Eso es de niño grande acaso? ¿Una cosa que sirve solamente para quemarse? En fin. Me preocupa poco. Sé que le gusto. Comiendo le he soltado una risita después de hacer una mueca de esas que tanto me gustan, y se me ha quedado mirando; primero con odio, luego con aprecio. Me quiere. Y él sabe que me gusta.

Qué puedo decir de él. Soy demasiado tímido. Siempre he sido tímido con todo el mundo. Sobre todo con las mujeres. Siempre que he tenido algún trato con cierta persona ha sido breve e intenso, no me duran mucho las cosas. Pero él, él es eterno, o eso creo. No sé, me recuerda a esas figuras y bustos de atletas y de pensadores clásicos que están en las plazas a la sombra de los árboles.

Esta noche misma, me he puesto ese pijama largo que tanto me gusta, dónde solamente tengo que llevar la tela de color blanco con topos azules. Y yendo a la cama, me he encontrado con su figura, tomando café y leyendo el diario. He ido hacia él, y por un lado sin él saberlo, le he dado un beso a la mejilla. "Buenas noches", le he dicho con una voz que he intentado que sea lo más sensual que he podido. Entonces, el señor se ha girado, blanco como una vela. "Buenas noches, Italia. A ver si mañana actúas algo más natural." ¿Pero es que no es guapo? Cómo me ha gustado que me diga eso. En ese momento se han notado mis intenciones. En fin. Lo adoro. Vamos a ser francos, me gustan los seriotes. A ver si el próximo día me lanzo más, pero es que es frío, y eso cuesta. En fin. Buenas noches, me voy a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por su lectura.<em>

_Totò._


End file.
